Italian Bite
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: Bella's going to Italy and she thinks it will be the worst idea her dad ever had but a few vampires change her mind and she's back in Forks for her junior and Senior year and is going back to Italy when done to join the Volturi.or aleast that was the plan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:  
TPFT: I'm not gonna say it  
****Jazz: You have to(Sent warm and fuzzy feelings to TPFT)  
****TPFT: (Dancing around the room) I'm still not gonna say it  
****J.C : Fine I'll say it. The silly little fairy owns nothing  
TPFT : (Cases Jazz around the room)  
J.C : Why are you casing Jasper I'm the one that told?  
TPFT : (Still casing Jasper) Cause you're just so cute and Jasper is still sending me stupid feelings**

**J.C : cute?  
TPFT : (Shruggs) Read on, read on. I'll occupy myself with killing Jasper and all the girls outfits are at my website link on my page.**

**The Party**

**Bella POV**

It was a Friday night/afternoon, and Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale my two best friends were getting ready with me for my farewell party **(a/n again outfits on web site) ** because I was going to Italy for boarding school in the fall, and I so didn't want to go, but Charlie said it would be good for me. _translation: _**I'm a freak, a klutz and ugly**_(The 'it' groups words not mine)_**Charlie says I'm too shy and my friends say I'm crazy like them and going to Italy would change all that. **Wouldn't it?

If you thought yes then you are. Soo wrong. I like living in Forks and it's not like I didn't have friends, I do, just not a lot, there's Alice, Rosalie**, **Jasper Whitlock, Angela Webber, Ben Cheney and Emmett Swan-though he's my brother so I don't know if it counts .

I've been friends with Alice, Rosalie**, **Jasper, Ben and Angela since I was four, when I moved down here from Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie, the police chief of the tiny town of Forks Washington. After he split up with my mom.

Emmett is actually my step brother, from my dad's wife-Sue's-first marriage-They had started dating a year after my mom and he split and an other year later they got married-Sue's was always nice to me and she's good for Charlie.

I had met Emmett a few times when I would come and visit my dad though I don't much remember the visits since I was only two years old when I started and after two years I would be depressed when I had to leave so they decided it would be good if I stayed with dad parentally.

Emmett's the big brother you always wanted, only a lot more overprotective of me, he's got a lot of muscles for a 15 year old and he looks really scary if you don't know him, but once you do you find out he's just a very childish teddy bear on the inside and I love him like he were my real brother cause we grew up together and he will always be my big brother.

Once all three of us were ready we ordered pizza so it would get here just after the others. We turned the music up loud 'cause dad and Sue had gone to La Push to see Billy.

So we had the house to ourselves. 10 minutes later the boys and Angela arrived and the pizza was delivered shortly after that.

After about five hours of dancing, prank calling and playing games aka truth or dare and twister. Games I'm pretty sure the devil himself made just to laugh at us mere mortals make complete fools of ourselves.

It was ten pm when there was a nock at the door, I could barely hear over the music. I answered the door to see none other than _the _Edward Cullen and his followers or as the school knows them, the 'it' crowd. I really didn't get it. What is so 'it' about players and cheerleading sluts?

"What do you want?" I asked in a bored tone. Why were they here?

"We heard there was a party and decided to come check it out" Edward said smiling innocently

"Well go away and annoy someone else you're not invited" I said and went to shut the door but Edward put his hand up stopping me from closing the door.

"Aw come on Swan don't be a spoil sport" He said trying to be seductive, but failing miserably, I had to bite my bottom lip to hold back my laughter at his attempt. What an ass.

"Come on guys leave" Emmett said from behind me "It's my little sisters farewell party, I'm not gonna let you guys ruin it" he continued. They actually looked shocked. I had forgotten I hadn't told anyone other than my dad, my friends and the school I was leaving.

"Aw where's the ugly Swan going?" Tanya said in a sickly sweet voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Now that would be none of your business" Rosalie said mimicking Tanya's voice but while glaring at her. I had to admit I would be scared if I was on the receiving end of that glare.

"Whatever" Tanya said flipping her hair back. I turned to Edward whom was still hold the door.

"If you don't let go of the door I'm gonna make you Edward" I warned him

"Oh? And how are you gonna do that?" He asked smirking at me. I swear I was three seconds away from hitting him but someone put two strong arms around my waist stopping me. I felt safer with whomever's arms was around me, I closed my eyes taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I think ya'll should leave" Jasper said his southern drawl coming out in his voice-I found out at a young age that it came out when he was angry or really upset-I also noticed that he seemed to be the person holding me back.

I opened my eyes back up and looked at Edward. He had his hands clenched and was glaring behind me. I'm guessing at Jazz. I shook my head and pulling Jasper with me I went back into the lounge.

There was a lot of arguing but I didn't catch much of what it was about. A little while later Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Ben and Angela came back into the room.

"Can we get back to the party now?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work 'cause everyone smiled and nodded their heads in agreement. I got up off the couch and blasted the music up loud and we all started dancing.

* * *

Eight and a half hours, 42 cans of red bull(energy drink), a lot of music, a game of 'dare', two more pizza deliveries, two five liter tubs of ice cream, a bottle of hot sauce, three punts of strawberries, 21 fire engines(Red cordial and sprite), a lot of chocolate sauce,

14 peanut butter and jam sandwiches, a bag of snakes, two bags of jellybeans, a can whipped cream, a switch of pjs between me and Alice(Pure torture), a phone call between Rosalie and Mike Newton, a dance off, more pizza deliveries.

Even more pizza deliveries-in which we found out our deliverers name was David and he went to Forks high and is a sophomore like Emmett and Ben there when we start up again in the fall. The girls also found out just how hot he is. But anyway…. A bag of skittles, a bag of m & m's and 14 purple slushies.

Everyone was in random places around the house. Alice being curled up on dads recliner, Rosalie on the other one, Ben and Angela on a mess of pillows and blankets, Emmett on what would have been the most uncomfortable place.

He was on the coffee table with his hanging off the end of it and his left leg also hanging off the side and Jasper was on the couch with my legs on his lap while the rest of me was on the floor, which was surprisingly comfortable since the couch was quite low so my butt could still touch the floor but it was still high enough so my knees bent just after it and Jasper ended.

Everyone was sleep since it was six thirty in the morning and we were suppose to be up early tomorrow. I was the last one to fall asleep and I fell asleep smiling at my crazy friends.

* * *

Hope you all liked it and Review. X


	2. The Day

**Disclaimer:  
TPFT: I don't own Twilight but I sooo own J.C  
****a/n I was gonna post a new chapter a day but I just couldn't so here they are :D **

**The Day**

**Bella POV**

I was woken up by someone repeating my name over and over again really fast and a bright light shining through my eyelids.

"Five more minutes" I mumbled raising my arm to cover my face from the light but I hit something that was over my head, there was a loud 'shit' and laughing.

I opened my eyes blinking a few times before the stayed open. Everyone was standing around me. Jazz was rubbing the side of his head. He must have been the 'something' I hit. Everyone else was laughing.

"Told you not to wake her up" Emmett said after sobering up. I sat up rubbing my eyes and swung my legs off the couch and sat on them so I was on my knees in front of Jasper.

"I'm sorry Jazzy" I apologized brushing back the hair from his forehead to examine the damage. It was slightly pink "You'll probable get a bruise" I said "I'm so sorry Jazz" I said again and hugged him, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's okay Bellarina, I forgive ya" He said kissing my forehead.

"Well now that I'm forgiven I'm going back to sleep" I said burying my head in his chest, he laughed

"Not a chance darlin' you're getting up now, we only have eight hours until you have to leave for your flight and there is no way you're sleeping through it" He told me pulling us both up off the floor.

"If I say I wont leave will you let me go back to sleep?" I asked yawning and my eyes slid closed.

"Nope, lets go" Alice said in a way to happy voice. I sighed.

"Come on you gotta open you eyes darlin'" Jasper whispered in my ear causing me to shiver. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"Whatever ya'll say" I said. He laughed at his southern accent rubbing off on me once again-trust me I've known him since I got here and this happens often-I pushed him down on the couch forgetting he still had his arms around my waist and he pulled me down with him.

He started laughing and I playfully glared at him, which just made him laugh harder. I untangled myself from his arms and got up off the couch as did he but I pushed him down again and made my way up to my bedroom with Alice, Rose and Angela following.

I checked my alarm clock by my bed and it was ten am, great I have all of three and a half hours sleep. I groaned and put on a clean wife beater, a denim jacket and a pair of jeans. Alice scowled at my outfit but said nothing. We went back down stairs where the boys had the karaoke plugged in. Rosalie, Angela and Alice all joined in but I just watched.

We continued singing for two hours before we decided to go to the beach in La Push. The guys got into Ben's dads van and the girls got in Angela's mums BMW. They both two years older and at 15 they don't have their licenses but their parents don't care and my dad has a 'didn't ask, don't tell' thing going on

15 minutes later we were at the first beach and we, meaning the boys, were unpacking the food, drinks, towels and blankets we brought out of the back of the van.

We all walked down to the bonfire pit and the boys started a fire. Someone called my name and I turned just in time to see Jacob Black pull me into a hug. Jake was my dad's best friend Billy's son, so we had spent a lot of time together when we were younger.

"Hey Jake" I said after he set me on my feet again "What's up?" I asked

"Nothin' much, you?" He asked briefly nodded at everyone else.

"I'm leaving for Italy in like six hours so we're just hanging out until then" I said with a shrug.

"Oh, right, I remember Charlie saying something about that. Boarding school right?" He asked

"Yeah. Sounds like so much fun right?" I said sarcastically. He laughed, probably at the sour expression on my face. I playfully hit him and he looked at something questionably over my shoulder. I went to look but someone had pulled me into their arms and took off running. I looked up to see Emmett grinning stupidly and then I was engulfed by cold water. I came up to the surface of the water freezing cold and breathing heavily. Emmett was still grinning, all wet as well.

"What was that for?" I said walking back to the shore where everyone was laughing. Jasper came up to me and wrapped a towel around me "Thanks" I mumbled to him.

"It's okay darlin'" Jasper rubbing my shoulder "You should get out of those wet clothes" He told me.

"I didn't bring any other clothes" I said

"Come on then" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the cars.

"Where are we going?" I asked, he just shook his head and kept going to the car stopping in the middle of them both out of view of the others.

Jasper pulled his white long sleeved button up, shirt over his head and handed it to me.

I looked at his bare chest, where there was a scar on the left side of his stomach. I brushed my fingers across the scar and Jasper shivered under my touch then rested my whole hand against it and Jasper wrapped his left hand around my wrist keeping my hand there.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me. His cloudy blue eyes boring into mine.

"What happen?" I asked softly after a while, Jasper ran his hand that had been holding my wrist down until it rested on my waist. I brushed my finger tips along the scar, he sighed closing his eyes. He shook his head before reopening his eyes and cupping my cheek with his right hand, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Nothing darlin'" he mumbled in my hair before releasing me and reaching into the back of the car and pulling out a black wife beater and pulling it on. He turned around so I could get changed.

I pulled of my singlet and jeans and pulled on his shirt, it was big on me and ended just above my knees, and I threw on my dry boardie shorts that ended mid thigh, then I grabbed Jaspers hand pulling him towards the group.

"What took you guys so long?" Rosalie asked eyeing. I was vaguely aware that me and Jasper still had our hands linked between us.

"We were going to send out a search party" Emmett agreed. I just shrugged sitting on the floor and pulling Jasper down with me. I noticed a girl sitting next to Jacob. Jake noticed me looking at her and grinned.

"Bells, Jazz this is Leah Clearwater, Leah this is Jasper Whitlock and Bella Swan" Jake introduced us.

She smiled and shook hands with mine and Jasper free hands since we still had our hands entwined in my lap.

We sat there talking for a few more hours before we had to go home.

We said goodbye to Jake and Leah, then left. Charlie and Sue were back so I threw all my bags in the back of dads cruiser and we all went to the airport in Port Angeles. Jasper came in dads cruiser with me while Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Emmett and Ben all took Bens truck .

We got dinner at a random restaurant on the way and then we got to the airport.

There were a lot of crying and hugging then it came across the speakers that the flight to Italy was now boarding. I said one last goodbye and got on the plane.

And as I was flying away from the place that been my home for so long and as much as I was against the idea that my life was gonna change I knew it was But I can tell you, no warning was given to just how much it did.

* * *

Pretty please Review :D


	3. Different Prospective

**I couldn't help it sorry. Okay I'm not really read please? : )**

**Volterra **

**Bella POV**

_**Three years later…**_

I sat on the couch in my room of three years in The Volturi castle reading 'Crash into me' but I couldn't concentrate because a date had been set. For my transformation in to a vampire. No jokes, they're real and have been for as long as anyone can remember. I mean Aro has been around for who knows how many millennia. My thoughts drifted from the decisions I had just made and back to the night I met him.

_**++Flashback++**_

_I walked through the quite buildings, everything was closed and I was walking back to the dorms from a party. I had been in Italy for a year now and it's okay. I made some new friends and they're great. Sometimes I miss my old ones but we only talk once every few weeks. We used to talk a lot more but school got in the way so we don't talk as much I miss them and stupid thing they would do or say just to make me feel better. _

_had that feeling you get when you think there's someone watching you but I refused to look behind me. It's not like it would help if there was someone there. I just kept walking until there was a bang behind me. I turned, but all I saw was darkness._

"_Who's there?" I asked. _

_Silence._

_I ran my hand through my hair feeling stupid "Yeah Bella, the sadistic serial killers gonna step out of the shadows and answer you" I mumbled to myself sarcastically and turned back around to see a man standing a foot away from me._

_I jumped a little, startled. But quickly regained my composer "Hi" I greeted him. He-the man I mean-had jet black hair and pale skin. He was also very beautiful and would have been about twenty-three._

"_Aro Volturi" was all he said. I must have looked very confused 'cause he laughed "My name dear, it's Aro"_

"_Bella" I introduced myself holding out my hand. He took it eagerly holding it for a few seconds then let it go smiling. _

"_Interesting. Would you like to accompany me to Volterra my dear" He said. It wasn't really a question. I just nodded with a shrug. I had heard about Volterra but had never gone on a tour of it before, though at this time it can't be much of a tour but I felt oddly safe with this man that I knew nothing about. Italy must be messing with the little piece of sanity left in my mind. Aro smiled warmly at me and lead me through the streets. I just followed silently behind not looking back._

_**++End Flashback++**_

I shook my head my thought going back to the date of my transformation. It was a week after I finished school. Which I would be finishing at(Deep breaths) Forks high.

I had no idea why, when Aro said 'where do you want to finish school?' I blurted out Forks. But I did so we leave next week. And when I say 'we' I mean myself and my friends/Siblings/Guards-Demetri, Corin, Chelsea, Afton and Felix. Did I mention I was the soon-to-be princess of the Volturi? Oh well. I guess I have now. Why am I a soon to be princess? You ask.

Because I have a very interesting gift-which is something some vampires get, but not a lot of them. It's just a extra ability you normally just get one, but I was lucky and apparently when I change I will have the ability to copy others powers and I'm also a shield, though we're not how strong of a shield I am. Eleazar from the Denali coven, can sense gifts and he had said mine was a very strong one. But it was also hard to get a grip on me because of my shield.

There was a soft nock on my door. I placed my book down and answered the door to a very upset Jane.

"The. Car. Is. Here. To. Pick. You. Up" Jane said in between tearless sobs. I pulled her into my arms hugging her tightly. Jane has been my best friend since I got to Volterra.

"Oh. Janie I'm not gonna be gone that long and you can visit whenever you want" I promised "Now you've gotta stop crying 'cause you're making me cry and that's never good" I joked. She nodded.

"I have to come like every month then" She said a smile tugging at her lips. I smiled grabbing her hand and pulling her down the halls with me.

"Besides I'll be back soon then I have all of eternity to annoy you" I said and we both laughed as we stepped out of the castle.

There was more goodbyes and me, Demetri, Corin, Chelsea, Afton and Felix all go in the car and drove to the airport.

Half an hour later we were boarding our plane to Forks. When I say our I mean mine. I know. Aro brought it for me like two years ago and he also made a private airstrip in Forks for me to fly into whenever I wanted to.

I slept most of the flight thanks to some sleeping pills from Felix-though why a vampire caries around sleeping pills I will never understand-and I woke up in the car on the way to the new house.

I was staying with dad but-as Aro insisted-there had to be a sweep of the area before I could stay at home. Though they also mentioned something about there always being someone outside the house at all times. And I would have objected but I had to admit I felt better knowing they were out there.

We arrived at the house at 2am and I went straight up to what would be my room and went back to sleep. The last thoughts that went through my head were, _I have bloody school tomorrow. _Then I was once again consumed by the darkness of sleep.


	4. Back

**I know I just couldn't help it but if the small sane part of my brain as any say in anything I wont do it again until at least tomorrow at the latest XD**

**First Day **

**Bella POV **

I was woke up by Felix shouting in my ear that it was time for school. I mumbled something that was suppose to sound like am 'I'm up' but I'm pretty sure it didn't sound that way.

I got up and took a quick shower and put on a pair of my ridding pants and my riding jacket with my black knee high boots and a necklace with different pendants hanging off it, then through my white skinny leg jeans, a white and pink tee with robots on it, my pink and black checkered jumper and my white ballet flats in my shoulder bag to get changed into when I got to school so I wasn't stuck in my ridding outfit and then I went down stair to where everyone was waiting.

Demetri had jeans and a black button up shirt on, Corin had jeans on as well but he had a white shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, Afton had jeans on with a gray long sleeved tee on the clung to his body, Felix had jeans with a black short sleeved polo and Chelsea was wearing a pink and grey semi-pleated skirt, a black top with random pattern on the front , denim jacket and black Jimmy choo's.

I grabbed an apple and they all left in separate cars, Demetri has a V12 VantageCarbonBlack Aston Martin Sports Car, Corin has a silver Zenvo ST1, Chelsea has a red Nissan 370Z Roadster**, **Afton has a Ford Probe and Felix has a black Hummer H3 Sensation.

I was the last to leave riding my green KawasakiNinja250R motorbike since my car didn't arrive until next week sometime at the earliest. I jumped on my bike and headed of to school.

**Jasper POV **

We all sat on separate cars in the parking lot of Fork high school. It was our first day of our junior year and we had gotten here early to talk about what we had done over Christmas break. I wasn't listening much-okay not at all-I was sitting on the hood of my **ENTER CAR NAME **looking out into the forest next to the parking lot.

"Hey Jaz look" Rosalie said nudging my arm. I looked at here but she was looking at the parking lot entrance. I followed her gaze as the third car out of five cars pulled into the parking lot, the parked next to each other, one after the other and all stepped out of their cars at the same time. It would be funny if it hadn't looked like the had be choreographed for hours to do it all at the right time.

There were four guys and one girl. The guys had the girls drooling over them except a few-Rosalie and Alice.

They all had dark blue jeans on but the all had different tops on, the guy that got out of the Aston Martin had a black shirt on, the guy that got out of the Zenvo had a white shirt on, the guy Ford had a long sleeved tee and the last guy that had got out of the Hummer had a black polo on.

The girl got out of the Roadster and she was wearing a skirt and a short sleeved top and she was pretty but in the obvious way like Rosalie, blond and had curves in the right places.

They all just sat on the hoods of their cars like we were and talked to one another.

"I thought there was six starting today" Ben said, he was sitting on the table that faced our cars.

"Maybe they're waiting for the last one to arrive" Alice said from the hood of Rosalie's red convertible..

"Maybe we should stop acting like small town people and stop talking about them" Rosalie suggested

"But where-" Alice didn't finish her sentence cause just then a green motorbike pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the Hummer at the end. Given the shape of the body it was a girl. But as soon as she got off the bike she got into the back of the Hummer. Though the others didn't seem to notice, after a few minutes the girl reemerged and all eyes were on her.

**Bella POV **

I stepped out of the car after I had changed into my other outfit and all eyes were on me. Including Demetri's, Corin's, Chelsea's, Afton's and Felix's. I blushed causing Felix to laugh.

"Oh shut up Felix" I said and Chelsea hit him on the back of his head "Thank you Chelsea" I said, she nodded smiling at me. Demetri came up to and through his arm over my shoulders.

"Ready for the start of your junior year Princess?" He asked dragging my toward the office while the rest followed behind after locking the cars and grabbing their books.

"No. And you can't call me princess it'll seem weird and controlling" I told him

"You are weird and controlling though" Felix said. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Yeah I'll control you all the way back to Italy and you can explain to dad why you're back" I shot back

"You wouldn't" He said. I gave him a look that said 'I so would' "Fine I'm sorry Bells" He said. I ducked under Demetri's arm and kissed Felix on the cheek.

"You're forgiven" I said and he pulled me into a bear hug "Felix. I. Can't. Breath" I gasped and he put me down instantly with a guilty smile on his face, sometimes he really reminds me of Emmett, I smiled back and linked arms with Chelsea.

When we got to the office the boys went in to get our schedules and we stayed outside talking.

"I miss Alec" Chelsea sighed. I raised one of my eyebrows at her "And everyone else of course" She added

"Course you do" I said and we both started laughing and we had to hold the railing next to the office to stop from falling over.

"Can I hear the joke?" A mans voice asked from behind us. We both looked up to see a guy wearing dark blue loose jeans and a black short sleeved tee with black converses. He had messy bronzy hair and was kind of muscular and he had a crooked smile on his lips.

"Nope" Chelsea said popping the 'p' "But _you_ could tell me your name" She added all flirty. His smile turned into a smirk and it was the smirk of a player. I rolled my eyes and waited for the answer.

"Edward Mansen" He said. Oh that's just great, the first person I see and it Had to be Edward freaking

Mansen. He held out his had hand for Chelsea to shake.

"Chelsea" She introduced herself then shook his hand and he held it out for me. I looked at his hand

briefly and then back at his face.

There was no way in hell I was about to shake his hand. He realized that I wasn't going to shake his hand so he dropped it and was about to say something when the boys came out Felix put a protective arm around my shoulders.

"We should get to class or we'll be late" Demetri said and me and Chelsea nodded our heads in agreement and I literately pull Felix away from Edward laughing as was everyone else.

"All fun and games until someone messes with your Bells then all hell breaks loose" Corin joked.

"Aw my Felix is just protective over me so leave him alone" I said wrapping my arms around Felix's waist and his grip on me tightened.

"I swear if he looks at you that way again he is gonna go missing" Felix growled.

"Yeah I'm with Felix if that dude so much as looks at you away I don't like he's going to get a surprise visitor in the night" Demetri agreed

"Hell yeah" Afton and Corin agreed from behind up high five-ing each other. I just rolled my eyes.

"What do we have first?" I asked

"English Mister Burdock H5" Demetri answered looking over the time tables again. I nodded.

As we walked down the hall everyone stared at us but we just ignored them. Occasionally one of them would laugh-probable at something someone thought couldn't be heard by us.

We were just wondering around since we had come early to get 'the lay of the land' as Demetri called it and Felix went froze in his place. I looked up at him and he had stopped breathing.

I looked at Demetri and he was panicking "His singer" Was all he said before he regained himself and pushed Felix and me away from the other student and to the cars. It was kind of hard to walk since Felix still had his arm over my shoulders and I still had mine around his waist but we got out there and I stepped to the front of his so I was facing him I put my hands on either side of his face.

"Felix look at me" I said but he didn't "Please?" I begged and his eyes snapped down to mine they were darker than before but not completely black. "Everything's okay I'm here and I'm not leaving you" I promised.

He pulled me into his arms. I dropped my hands from his face and wrapped my arms around his waist. He buried his head in my hair breathing in my smell. After some time he pulled back and grinned down at me

"Okay lets go back I'm ready to try again" He said. I shook my head.

"We should go home, you need to hunt and we can start tomorrow" I said and this time he shook his head

"I'm not running from this" He said "And don't worry as long as I have your sent to smell I'm good" He winked at me and I playfully hit his arm.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea" Afton said and Chelsea nodded in agreement. Always worrying.

"He'll be fine. I believe him when he says he's fine and that he can do it" I insisted "And he'll have all us to help him as well" I added and the reluctantly agreed.

"Good" I said happily. Dragging Felix by the hand to English while the others followed. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

I hope you liked it : ) Trixx


	5. Chapter 5

**First encounter**

**Bella POV**

English and Trigg passed by in a blur and not once did me and Felix separate. I knew it probable seemed like we were dating but we weren't. I just cared about him and the others a lot. So we stayed together and even the teachers didn't say anything about it.

We were walking to the cafeteria now for break but me being human had to go to the bathroom and with a lot of arguing and cussing. The actually let me go on my own and I told them I'd meet them there.

When I got out of the bathroom none other than Tanya Denali and her followers were standing outside glaring at me?

"Look new girl you need to stay away from Edward he's mine' Tanya warned and as much as I tried I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing.

"Why would I want Edward?" I asked after sobering up somewhat.

"I saw you flirting with him and tell you little skank of a friend to stay away too or else" She was pissed.

And me being me snapped when she threatened Chels I punched her square in the jaw "Don't ever threaten Chelsea or I'll do a lot more than punch you" I said my voice dripping with venom.

She just nodded holding her jaw and I walked away into the cafeteria. I walked passed the food searching for someone I knew and came face to face with Mike Newton? I think his name was.

"Why don't you sit with me" He said cause he really didn't ask. I doubt it would even run through his mind that I didn't want to. But I had always found him slightly creepy.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mike I'm gonna sit with my family" I said and he kinda went into shock, maybe 'cause I turned him down or maybe 'cause I knew his name but I didn't give it much thought instead I took it as my chance to leave.

I soon spotted them at a table with a bunch of other people. They were all looking in different directions looking as though they were trying not to laugh. Ugh they heard. I'm so gonna kill them.

**Demetri Point Of View**

We left Bella and went into the cafeteria and into the lunch line-not that we'd eat it-when we had brought our 'props' we found an empty table in the far corner of the cafeteria and sat down at it.

We talked about some random stuff until six humans sat down at the same table as us. I glanced up to see three female humans and three males. They all had looks of amusement on their faces.

We all fell quiet and after a short amount of time I was getting quite annoying not being able to talk to one another because of how close they were.

Then I smelt it. Bella. Thank God. I turned around to look for her and I quickly spotted her. She was talking to some blond guy, a look of pure annoyance on her features.

I laughed and Felix, Afton, Corin and Chelsea looked at me questionably. I nodded to where Bella stood and they all watched as Bell said something-still looking mighty annoyed-and the blond haired boy seemed to go into shock.

Bella took his distraction as a chance to leave and looked around the room again. We all looked away into different places and I could hear her footsteps coming closer until they stopped right next to us.

"You know you guys could have helped" Bella said annoyed. I could practically hear that her hands were on her hips.

"Don't know what you're talking about" Felix said. I looked at Bella whom was pouting cutely at Felix

"Maybe I should take him up on his offer to sit with him" She said scanning the cafeteria.

"No" We all yelled together causing all eyes that weren't already on us to. To fall on us. Bella burst out laughing.

"Aw please stay. I'd miss you too much and I'd be the only girl " Chelsea complained.

"Fine I'll stay" she said giving up and sitting on Felix's lap since the only seats left were on the other side of the humans.

Any stranger looking at them would think they were a couple, but everyone that knew them knew they were just really close. Closer than any of the guard but that was all is was.

"Hey" Bella said I looked at her and she was facing the humans. I turned to look at them and they looked shocked. I chuckled at Bella stuck her tongue out at me. But other than that ignored our grumbles.

"So your actually gonna talk to us?" The blond girl asked.

"Sorry about them they're just not very friendly when they don't you" Bella apologized.

"It's okay. I'm Alice Brandon and they're Rosalie Hale, Emmett Swan-her boyfriend-, Angela Weber, Ben Chantey-Angela's boyfriend-and Jasper Whitlock"

Bella just stared at them so Chelsea decided to cut in.

"I'm Chelsea and these are Corin, Demetri, Afton, Felix and-" Bella cut her off before she could finish.

"Izzy" Bella interjected "Sorry I just spaced for a sec" She blushed "It's nice to meet you" she added

"Likewise" Alice said smiling "What are you doing after school maybe we could go shopping?" She asked

"Sure" Chelsea agreed but Bella was a little hesitant, I wonder why…

**Back to Bella POV**

"Likewise" Alice said smiling "What are you doing after school maybe we could go shopping?" She asked

"Sure" Chelsea agreed but. I mean as much as I missed her I still didn't like shopping.

"I'll pass but we could get together some other time" I suggested. Alice nodded eagerly. And the bell rang and we all said our goodbye and we headed off to mathematics.

_**Later… **_

Maths and Biology passed quickly and we were on our way to the cars when I realized I left my folder on my desk.

"I'll be back in a second I just need to get my file" I told them. They nodded, surprisingly without arguing.

I walked down the now almost empty halls and found my way back to my biology class, but the teacher had already gone. I noticed as I turned to leave there was a open window.

I shrugged and climbed through the window and spotted my file still sitting on the desk I grabbed it and put in in my bag. Then I jumped out of the window land with a low _thud _on the ground.

"Busted" A voice said from behind me. I turned just in time to see Jasper attack me in a hug "I missed you Bells" He mumbled into my hair. I hugged him back tightly.

"I missed you to Jazzy, but how'd you know it was me?" I asked curious

"Come on Bells we've been friends for thirteen years. I'm insulted" He said mocking hurt and rubbing an imaginary tear away from his eyes. I smacked his arm playfully glaring at him.

"I guess" I sighed "Well what have you been doing for the last three years of your life?" I asked him as we walked down the now empty halls.

"Not as much as you _Izzy_" He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Well I didn't want to tell you guys" _true_ "'cause I wanted to see if you could figure it out and you did" _half true _"And I've just. You know been at boarding school" _false _"Your turn" I said

"Well darlin'" Jasper started throwing him arm around my shoulders "Nothing really. I mean just school and stuff" he shrugged

"Man your life is boring Jazzy" I teased him

"Well now that you're here that should change shouldn't it" Jasper got an evil grin on his face and before I had time to react Jasper threw me over his shoulder.

"Jasper Whitlock put me down now" I yelled but I couldn't help but laugh. He just kept laughing and spinning around in a circle until someone cleared their throat. Jasper stopped spinning and after everything refocused I saw none other than Edward.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper POV**

"Hey Edward" I greeted him not putting Bella down.

"Hi Jasper and new girl" Edward greeted us. Then with a slight shifting of her weight Bella somehow got on my back.

"How'd ya do that?" I asked shocked as to how that was even possible. She giggled and I could feel her breath on the back of my neck.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she whispered in my ear "The powers of being a girl" She added still giggling a little. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Edward whom had an annoyed and jealous? look on his face though I didn't know why 'cause I thought he liked-.

"Well I better get going or they'll come looking for me" Bella sighed climbing down off my back.

"But I just got you back and you're leaving already?" I gave her the smile I had when we were growing up. It's also the smile she could never say no to and by the look of that glare it still had the same reaction.

"Fine" She said giving up I grinned "But only 'cause it can't be as bad as going shopping with Alice" She pulled out her phone and dialed a number, then she was talking really fast to someone in what I believe to be Italian, but I wasn't sure, given I had taken Spanish as my elective.

"So how do you know the new girl?" Edward asked me. I shrugged still watching Bella. She looked livid and her voice was slightly raised as if she was arguing with the person on the other end, I picked out Felix's name a few times and mine.

"It's Izzy by the way. Her name I mean" I told him

"Right. I better go I've got practice" Edward said. I nodded and I think he left after that.

"Sure. Bye Felix" With those words she hung up and rolled her brown eyes "He said I could go" She said

"You have to ask permission?" I asked amused. She didn't even like Charlie telling her what to do. I wonder if her and this Felix guy are dating, they seemed _really_ close at lunch.

"Well. Yeah. Something like that" She nodded not looking at me.

"So were do you wonna go?" I asked feeling there was a change of subject wanted. She shrugged "We could catch a movie? That new one 'The second generation' is playin' in port Angeles" I suggested

"Sure" She agreed but I could tell something was still bothering her. I put my arm over her shoulders and relaxed somewhat into me.

"We should go to you house and drop of your car first" Bella said while walking to the parking lot.

"No we should go to your house to drop of _your _car" I argued

"But I have my bike" She complained. Wait bike?

"About that bike" She nodded "What the hell are you doing ridding it?" I asked her "It's dangerous"

"Jazz"

"I mean what if you crashed you could get hurt" I let go of her and ran my hand through my hair.

"Jasper"

"Do you have any idea what that would do to me or any of us?" I asked

"Jasper" Bella yelled coming to a complete stop in front of me "I get it" she said "Your worried, but there's nothing to worry about. I'm a excellent driver" she took a deep breath "But if you hate it so much my car gets here next week and until then I'll ride with someone else" She told me.

I stared into those brown eyes and I knew I was over reacting but I still couldn't help it. She was too important to me to see her hurt. So I nodded "Thanks darlin'" I said kissing her forehead "And since it's my fault ya don't have a ride I'll pick ya up in the mornin' kay?" I smiled down at her and she sighed.

"Sure. I guess" she grumbled and I threw my arm over her shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist "I'll get Demetri to pick it up or maybe Chels" She mumbled, I think to herself.

"Who are they? Your friends I mean" I asked curious

"They're. um. Friends from Italy. I was going to boarding school with them and when I decided to come back the said they wanted to come with me and see what the US of A is like" She laughed and rolled their eyes "Translation. They're all very protective of me" She sighed

"Is that Felix dude your, a boyfriend?" I asked opening my car door for her.

"No I'm just really close to him" She answered climbing in the car. I shut the door and walked around to the drivers side and getting in then starting the car.

"Doesn't you boyfriend mind how close you are to him?" I asked driving out of the parking lot.

"Well he did" she shrugged "I guess" there was something there that she wasn't telling me.

"What's wrong?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"You always saw what others didn't" She mumbled. I don't think I was suppose to hear "It's kinda the reason we broke up" she admitted after a while "Me being so close to them all" she looked out the window

"Sorry" I said. She looked back at me her chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. Then she shook her head looking back out the window.

"I'm not. They all mean an awful lot to me and anyone who can't accept that can't fully accept me" She laughed "Gosh I sound so cliché" she laughed at herself again "But enough about things in the past. I'm here now and loving it" She yelled the last part. God I missed her.


End file.
